


Sexyback

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Het, Kink, M/M, Slash, Snape/Draco - Freeform, Video, snape/hermione - Freeform, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is bringing sexy back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexyback

**Pairing:** Snarry, Snape/Draco, Snape/Hermione  
 **File Size:** 34 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Sexyback"  
 **Artist:** Justin Timberlake  
 **Summary:** Severus Snape is bringing sexy back.  
 **Warnings:** Pop cheesiness, an appearance by The Cheat requested by , and Trent Reznor!Snape

[Download Sexyback](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Sexyback.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Sexyback on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A57Nes4qCCQ) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/04/01/sexyback/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Sexyback.wmv)


End file.
